


Kiss Me

by mvsic_bxxks_stvdy



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvsic_bxxks_stvdy/pseuds/mvsic_bxxks_stvdy
Summary: All his life Kell had been training to be a gentleman, but Lila had been working tirelessly to teach him bad manners. Finally, it seemed to be working.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vesnaragast on tumblr from MANY different kiss prompts! ;)

The night swayed around Lila. Above her, the blue night sky was full of stars, spinning in a dizzying dance. The dock below her feet creaked, water sloshing against it’s supports. Kell was at her side, his arm around her shoulder and his own steps unsteady. “Careful.” He said, voice a soft breath on her ear as he steered her around a pile of rope that she had nearly trod on.

She laughed, stumbling against him. “I’m fine … let go of me Kell, I can walk for myself.”

“I’m not sure if I can.” He said. His breath smelled of wine, and for once in his life, he seemed relaxed.

Lila considered pointing out the fact that it was clearly him supporting her, but chose not to. Instead, she grabbed the front of his coat with both hands, and pressed her mouth clumsily to his. Or rather, attempted to. Her lips bumped his chin, and she felt his soft laugh as he guided her to his mouth. A cold wind off the sea buffeted them, but she was warm in Kell’s arms. The kiss dragged from minute to minute, becoming fluid and full of sighs.

Kell was the first to pull away, but only a half inch. His words brushed her lips. “Lila…can’t we at least get back onto the ship?”

“No.” She slurred, hand sliding into his coat, fumbling at the buttons of his shirt.

His hand caught hers. In the dim light she could not see his blush, but she knew it was there. “Come on, Lila. Inside.” He said to her.

“Princes.” She spat in annoyance, swaying. He caught her around the waist and guided her up the gangplank of the ship. The gentle rock of the deck felt more sturdy to her legs than the solid land she had walked the past few hours. Most of the crew were off drinking and enjoying their time docked, leaving the ship unusually peaceful. Lila grabbed hold of Kell’s arm tightly and made her way directly towards the cabins, giving Kell no option but to follow after.

The moment they were below deck, she spun on him and dragged him into another kiss. This one involved more teeth, and she felt Kell release a groan. She happily accepted the compliment.

“Lila- “ He gasped, gripping her arms. But he no longer tried to push her away or guide her to privacy, instead he pulled her closer and kissed her again.

“Bed.” She ordered, her word muffled against his lips. His head nodded, as his hand left her side to fumble for the handle. Pushing it open, they practically fell into the Captain’s quarters. Hers now that Alucard had retired to a life of landlocked pleasure with his favorite Maresh brother.  _The fool_. She thought to herself, as Kell’s hands dragged her coat off her.

Together they made halting progress towards the bed, pausing along the way for long and desperate kisses, and to fumble with tricky fastenings.  _Belts_. Lila thought drunkenly.  _Good for nothing at all._

Lila shoved Kell at the bed and he sat abruptly. His coat and shirt gaped open, pale chest beneath marred with the soul seal. She didn’t waste her time looking at it, settling instantly into his lap and throwing her arms around his neck, her lips dragging along his smooth jaw.

“Lila.” He said, as if it was the only word he knew. His hands were on her hips, already dragging her shirt upward to feel her skin. She smirked. All his life he’d been training to be a gentleman, but she had been working tirelessly to teach him bad manners. Finally, it seemed to be working.

“Kell.” She agreed, biting the shell of his ear and winning a gasp from him.

“Kiss me.” He croaked, voice little more than a whisper.

Lila hesitated. Her hand came to his cheek, her lips brushed just below his eye. The clear blue one, currently closed.

“I love you.” She said, so quiet that it might be lost under their heavy breathing or the gentle splash of waves against the ship.

Kell turned his head up, their lips nearly meeting. Magic crackled between them, so much that Lila expected the friction of their bodies could start a fire if they weren’t careful.

They kissed again. This time, it was not so rushed and drunken. It was as soft as Kell’s eyes when he smiled, and as kind as Lila’s hand when she offered help to him. When they broke apart, the cabin and their bodies were the same, though something within them had shifted. It was like an old fact remembered, so marvelous and enchanting that you question how you could ever stop thinking about it to forget it.

“I love you.” Kell echoed softly, gazing up at her.

Lila beamed at him. She slid her hands into his shirt, kissing his jaw. “…enough with the sappiness.” She concluded, and felt his laugh, before he dragged her down to the bed.


End file.
